Dilandau
by guyan0katie-chan
Summary: next chap... Van and dilly do meet but and a bit of other stuff just read and review so i know what you think.
1. Default Chapter

Dilandau…  
Usual disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne.  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki lay in her warm bed. Clean white sheets and soft pillows, she looked   
truly looked after. Her face a picture of contentment she had everything she had ever  
wanted. She slipped out of her tranquil dreams her eyes reluctantly opened. As her   
eyes focused on her rooms, which seemed to be inhabited by a familiar figure.   
She blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand. Her eyes   
now focused she turned to smile at her visitor. "Van, it's very early you know, and I do  
need my sleep." Van grinned and sat on the bed.  
"I was worried about you Hitomi, that you would become even more beautiful then you already   
are." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Hitomi chortled and stroked his face. "Has Allen   
been giving you lessons?" and pulled her self up into a sitting position. "Why my dear are you  
worried? How has your trip to the Mystic Moon been?"   
"Wonderful! But I missed you so much, I wish you could have joined me Van."  
"I wish I could have been with you too, I was worried about you in your condition… I should be   
with you." Van said, his voice full of concern and his face full of anxiety. Hitomi laughed.   
"I'm not dying Van, I'm just having your baby. It's a wonderful, natural event. Nothing bad is  
going to happen." She kissed her husband softly upon the lips. "My dear relax, we'll return home  
now and the baby will arrive in a few days, we will be happy and so will your advisors." Van  
rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Now you know very well they'll only be happy if our child is a boy" he rubbed her swollen   
abdomen. "It's only a 50/50 chance of them not bothering us after the birth." Hitomi wrapped her  
arms around her husband and smiled blissfully her eyes where almost closed and joy was   
confidently radiating from her. "Oh no Van, I assure you, those advisors will be very happy."  
"Hitomi, did you have a vision?" his face filled once again with concern for his wife, worried  
of the effect's of having visions so late in her pregnancy. "Did you see our child?" Hitomi  
nodded.  
"I saw our baby but it wasn't a vision." Hitomi stood and walked over to the other side of the   
room. She went behind a screen to change her clothes. She wasn't embarrassed to undress in front  
of Van but after all they really should be leaving soon and Van never could give up an  
opportunity to be with her. As she pulled on the maternity robes of the Queen of Fanlia.   
She reached for the bag she had packed the night before and pulled from one of the side pockets   
an ultrasound. She tightened the sash and walked over to her husband and presented it to him.   
Van frowned at this strange photograph that his wife had given to him. He was familiar with  
photographs. In fact he had taken many photographs of Hitomi, her family, Merle, Allen, and   
many others and had them framed in their bedroom. He also had procured camera and masses of   
films for when the child was born. But this photograph was a black and white blur. He couldn't  
make it out. "Hitomi what is this?"  
"Our Son, Van." Vans head jerked up. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
"This is our Son.." His voice faltered. "This is one of those ultra.. Sounds your were taking  
about isn't it Hitomi?"  
"Yes, My love." Hitomi and Van embraced. "Let's go home. Van"  
The pillar of light engulfed them and carried them back home.   
  
To be continued???  
If I get reviews for this I'll write a second chapter. Or maybe I'll just write one anyway  
depends on how I'm feeling after all I did say I wasn't going to write another escaflowne  
fic but here one is.  
As for the name there a reason it's called Dilandau. But properly not the one you're thinking  
of though. But I'm not gonna say why if you want to know REVIEW or just wait until I'm in the  
mood to write it off my own back.  
  
Hugs and kisses  
Guyan0/katie-chan  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX  



	2. birth

Dilandau. Chapter 2  
  
Usual Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.   
Here's the next chapter and in this part I'm gonna reveal why I  
called it Dilandau. So here goes.  
  
The pillar of light touched down in the royal garden near the  
west wing of the long since rebuilt Fanilan palace. "Home." Murmured  
Hitomi, as she rested her head on Van's chest. Van smiled down at his   
beloved wife and kissed her hair taking in her wonderful smell. Just happy   
to be holding each other. It made Van feel wonderfully happy to hear Hitomi  
call Fanlia her home. Hitomi gasped sharply, "Van, I think that the trip   
back here was too much." Van held Hitomi tightly to him.  
"Has it begun?" Hitomi nodded into his chest, her breathing heavy. Van   
caressed Hitomi hair until her breathing soften. "Van I think so…we should  
go to inside now."  
"Come here Hitomi, I'm going to carry you ok?" Van picked up and carried   
Hitomi, cradling her like a small child. He walked towards the north wing  
in which their bedroom was situated. Hitomi gasped as another pain hit her  
causing her to breathe hard once again. Van glanced down at her concerned he  
opened his mouth to ask her how she was but thought better of it as an  
attendant passed. Usually Van would be able to put a name to one of his   
attendant's but at this moment his thoughts were somewhat involved. "Hey,  
get the midwife team in our room now! It's time!" The attendant looked   
very worried as he turned on his heal and raced into the building ahead  
of Van. Van struggled forward with Hitomi in his arms climbing up the   
steep steps leading to the doors into north wings. As they neared the large  
oak doors midwifes and doctors flooded out of the doors, accompanied by 3  
attendants carrying stretchers. Van laid Hitomi down on the stretcher   
offered. As Van moved away Hitomi grabbed him "Please Van, Don't leave me."  
Her eyes began to flood with tears as Van shook his head he leaned forward   
and kissed her forehead. "Hitomi, you know I can't be present for the birth   
just yet. It's Fanlien tradition, I have to begin the naming ceremony for our  
son, and I will be there the moment that the ceremony has been completed….  
Don't worry the best doctors on Gaea are taking care of you and I won't let  
anything bad happen to ether of you because I love you both too much." Van  
kissed his wife softly on the lips. Hitomi sobbed gently "We love you too,  
Van." And let her hand drop to her stomach as the team of doctors and   
midwifes carried her into the north wing. An Advisor stepped forward from  
the mass of attendant's that had gathered. "Van, everything is prepared  
for the ceremony, we've made it as short as possible, but I suggest that   
we begin straight away anyway." Van nodded and walked toward the room   
opposite their bedroom, which had been converted into the delivery room.   
"Let us begin."  
  
Hitomi gasped as yet another pain shot through her "I don't understand"  
she whispered to the midwife mopping her brow. "The pains they come so   
often but are gone so quickly." She whimpered, "My mother was in labour   
for 2 days with me, but it seems that my son will be born so soon… there's   
nothing wrong is there?" the midwife chucked. "My dear, you should thank   
the gods that your birth will be over so quickly. Now just breathe and   
squeeze my hand if you need to dear."  
  
Van stood dressed in full ceremonial armour; it resembled closely the  
set he wore at his coronation as King. He pulled out his sword and swung it  
down to the ground. He stood with his sword buried into the ground. The tip  
directly facing Escaflowne, which had been entombed next to, the royal   
chambers in case the royal family ever needed it again. "Escaflowne, another  
of royal blood is going to be born, My first born child. I ask if you accept  
this child as a future pilot if he should call upon you, to protect the   
kingdom, to serve the people. Show us what your answer is," Van bowed down  
and fixed his eyes on the tip of the sword. As the wind rustled it blew   
Escaflowne's cape. An Advisor stepped forward, "The test shall begin, the  
father shall light a 200 candles now. Once this is done Escaflowne will   
show us if this child, is worthy of being a pilot of Escaflowne. If the sign  
is positive then the child is the true heir to the Fanlien crown."   
Van stepped forward leaving his sword embedded in the floor. He flicked  
open a lighter he had borrowed from Hitomi's father for the ritual.   
There were no rules about how the candles should be lit and his advisors   
had assured him that using the lighter had no effect on ceremony.  
After all anything that got him to his beloved wife to help her through   
this sooner rather than later. Hitomi had wanted to give birth on the Mystic  
Moon. As the hospitals were better and she and the baby would have an easier  
time of it. Hitomi had explained about the pain relief she would receive and  
how the baby would once born checked for anything that would crop up later   
in life. But due to the fact that this child would be an heir to the Fanlien  
the birth needed to be witnessed by various important people. It was   
impossible if the child was to be accepted as rightful heir to the throne.  
Van sighed and began lighting the candles.  
  
"Ugh. How much longer till I can push? I need to push!" Hitomi cried out to  
a doctor at the foot of the bed. The doctor looked up and smiled at her.  
"Don't worry Lady Hitomi, it won't be much longer now, we just need to get   
the witnesses in here you can push." Hitomi head dropped down into her pillows.  
"But I need to push now, get them here soon please." A midwife who was  
massaging Hitomi legs smiled softly at her "Lady Hitomi, don't worry their   
on their way now."  
"Thank you, could you go and get them please?"  
The doors to the room opened and three ladies of the court stepped through.  
Two of the ladies were about Hitomi's age and the other was much older,  
Hitomi knew her age was about late 50's. She was the Lady Moyàsu, whom had  
witnessed over Van and Folken's births and many of the lords and ladies   
assembled in the court. Lady Moyàsu curtsied to Hitomi. "My Lady Hitomi,   
we are so sorry to keep you waiting we are ready to witness the birth of your  
son." Lady Moyàsu took Hitomi hand "Whenever your ready dear." Hitomi   
struggled up into a sitting position, eyes forward.   
"I'm ready to do this." And began to push her son into the world.  
  
Van stood back from his work, 200 candles lit. He paused to push his hair  
out of his eyes before turning to face Escaflowne. "Escaflowne, everything   
has been arranged for now all you have to do is show us your approval." Van   
stepped back into position behind the sword. Then he kneeled, as did everyone  
in the room. Nobody was allowed to speak while Escaflowne reached its   
decision. While in the silence that followed Hitomi's struggle, and the   
midwifes cajoling her could be clearly heard across the hall.  
  
Hitomi pushed hard once again and finally her son was completely born.  
She flopped back exhausted onto the bed. The doctor wrapped the small blue  
bundle up in a brown fabric, and handed him to Hitomi. Hitomi seemed to have  
fallen asleep from the entire ordeal. Lady Moyàsu smiled at the doctor   
"Don't worry, better to let her sleep now."   
Lady Morasu took the child and inspected him. Turned the child this way and  
that as she also cleaned the afterbirth from the boy. Sliver hair like his   
uncle could already be seen and large Fanel eyes blinked up at her. Darker   
then the usual wine colour and brighter too. Like his mothers they seemed to   
have a light to them. While hers where emerald her sons resembled the precious  
stone ruby. Yes this child was the true heir too the Fanlien throne. She   
turned back to the Hitomi "Lady Hitomi." She nudged Hitomi gently. Her  
inspection had taken a good ten minutes and she could he the doors opening   
from the other room. It was time for Hitomi to wake; she nudged Hitomi again  
this time coming into contact with cool flesh. Lady Morasu froze still as  
realisation dawned on her Hitomi was dead and had been it seemed for a good  
few minutes. The doctors wouldn't be able to do anything for her now. As   
tears filled her eyes she called the doctor over. The young prince's cries   
filled the air.  
  
Van pushed onto the door to his and Hitomi's room. But it seemed to have   
been locked. Van turned to his Advisors who shrugged, one stepped forward   
and began to bang and shout for the door to be opened. A young lady of the  
court opened the door after a few moments, tears streaming down her face.   
"Lord Van, there is bad news…. Lady Hitomi…." She trailed off into tears. Van  
stiffened then pushed the young lady out of his way. And dashed to the bed   
to see his wife.  
Hitomi's lay like she had that very morning, even with a slight blush to   
her cheeks. Her hair soft was brushed out of her face, and her lips turned up in a smile but there was no doubt this time death would not return her. "Hitomi." Whispered Van, tears welled in his eyes and memories of when he first met Hitomi, when she had saved him from his enemies and visa versa. The doctors where explaining but he couldn't take it in. Hitomi was gone. Now an advisor was tugging on his arm carrying a child in his arm muttering about a name. Van looked at the child gurgling up at him with its sliver hair, and red eyes it reminded him of someone, someone who was around in the war what was that name… then he remembered "Dilandau" he remarked out loud. The advisor raised an eyebrow and nodded. "As you wish van." And left with the child. Everybody left it was just Van and Hitomi now. He sat by the bed looking at his beloved bride and was overcome with the grief and just cried.  
  
To be continued?  
  
So for those of you who didn't get it or I didn't make it clear another.   
Properly the latter sorry. Van has just named his son (accidentally mind you)  
who seems to have a resembles to Dilandau. Dilandau. The son whose birth  
took his beloved Hitomi away. At the moment he's all sad but I think after  
there's gonna be some problems raising little dilly?   
Got this idea from a review of "season of loneliness" that I did.  
And it sounded like a good idea cause I think if Van had a son that looked   
like dilly well lets just say Van would be a bit paranoid about his son   
behaviour.   
  
If you think this is a good idea and that I should continued it soon say so  
when you review. I continued this anyway but if people are interested ill  
updated sooner. Hey are you supposed to respond to reviews cause I never   
had a response. But I had reviews and I'd like to know the etiquette please  
  
Love and hugs  
guyan0/katie-chan  
XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX  



	3. little dilly

Dilandau…3  
  
Usual disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne.   
Well first off, I'm sorry to all the Hitomi fans out there that were upset  
by my killing Hitomi off. But I assure you it was necessary to the plot of   
my story. I happen to like Hitomi very much and was sad to see her go to, but  
I could have missed her out of this story all together. After all who'd care  
if Van wife was just some princess who died in childbirth?   
Any way this is just to say I'm glad people cared that Hitomi died.  
Plus too the people who put Dilandau on their favourites list thank you! One  
of you is the smiley bandit but I don't know who the other person is. Thank  
you to everyone who reviewed.   
  
It was cold, Dilandau had kicked his blankets off and only being a year old   
was having some difficulty replacing them so that the wind did not creep in.   
The nurse in the corner had cried herself to sleep. Mumbling about "the poor  
child." Dilandau knew, even at his tender age, that they were referring to   
him. For some time Dilandau had assumed this to be his name. But it had been  
some time since the funeral of Lady Hitomi, Queen of Fanlia. And the official  
period of mourning had ended eight months ago. And still the Fanlien people  
mourned their queen. And as for his father…well…his father.  
Dilandau knew about the events subsequent to his mother's death.  
After he had been taken from his mother to be officially named Dilandau   
Fanel, and inducted as the crown prince. His father had locked himself with  
the body of his mother. And had spent a good day alone with his mother,   
finally the advisors became worried for his fathers safety and had ordered   
the door be broken down, the door being a royal bedroom door had been made   
especially thick, and had taken four hours to break down. His father had been  
holding his mother in a tight embrace begging her to return. Since that day   
his father had been taken ill with his grief, taken to another part of the   
castle to rest and grieve while the advisors ran the country for him. But his  
father's condition had improved and tomorrow morning he would return as king  
and Dilandau would see his father for the first time.  
Dilandau sighed and turned over causing the wind to flow up the blanket and  
chill his legs, he was also hungry. He sucked his thumb in comfort it would   
be dawn in an hour, a nurse would dress him and he would meet his father. He   
had a lot of questions about his mother he wanted to know that only his father  
could answer.   
The door creaked open slightly as somebody peeked through. "Little Dilly.   
Are you awake?" a servant girl grinned at the child; her hair pulled back   
from her face then covered with bright scarves. Her eyes sparkled at him with  
a bright green. He imagined to be like his mothers and properly why she was  
his favourite nurse.   
"Omi, it's earlee." He stood up in his cot and rubbed his eyes. Omi grinned   
and placed her finger on her lips to signal quiet. She tucked the other nurse  
in and turned back to the sliver haired prince. "I know its early little   
Dilly but today is a very special day and I want everything to be prefect!"   
Omi reached into Dilandau's cot and picked him up. Then ran her fingers   
through his hair she placed Dilandau down on the floor to play as she rummaged  
through the clothes left out for the day.   
"No, no, no, Oh I don't think this would be appropriate. Is there a colour   
you'd like to wear little dilly?" Dilandau looked up from his toys and purses  
his lips.  
"I like red, Omi." Omi smiled at the child as he returned to his toys. Well  
if her little Dilly wanted red he would get red. Omi hopped up to the   
wardrobe and flung open the drawers. Most of the suits where blues and greens.  
But at the back of the wardrobe there was a glimmer of red. She pushed   
through all the prince's suits to the back to the red. Omi sighed as she   
discovered what the red was a package. But still there was no red in the   
entire wardrobe even as part of a suit. At least the clothing in this package  
was new. It should be suitable and it seemed to be a gift in fact the card   
was still attached. Omi grinned and made her way back to the room. "Hey little  
Dilly, somebody gave you a present and you haven't opened it yet. Shall we   
open it and see what it is?" Dilandau jumped up excited,   
"Omi who it from!"  
"Let's see know…. It says, "To Dilandau, happy 1st birthday I imagine you   
will look lovely and like the true leader you will become in this. Lady Moyàsu.  
XXX. Well shall we open it?" Dilandau nodded enthusiastically and once Omi   
handed it down to him he began to tear it open.   
"Ohhhh! Look Omi! Like Uncle Allen?" Dilandau pulled on his long suit with  
Omi's help. Which was in the same style of that of the noble Knight Allen.   
"Oh yes little Dilly. If Sir Allen had lovely sliver hair and his suit was  
red."  
"Omi, wanna wear to see papa?" Omi smiled down and picked him up.  
"Tell you what little Dilly. How about I take you to your papa now?"   
"Yeah, Yeah!" Dilly squealed with excitement Omi laughed at the young prince  
and once again placed her finger on her lips, which Dilandau copied a big   
grin plastered on his face. Omi smiled back and both began to sneak out of   
the room. The royal cambers where the king had returned to with his loyal   
friend Merle who had been unwilling to leave her dear friend just yet; where   
just down the hall but it being a castle the hall was very long and dark.  
Omi didn't want to risk letting her little Dilly being hurt so she held him   
tightly. Her footsteps were almost silent and the only breathing that could   
be heard was Dilandau's contented sighs. The hall was cold and the stone chill  
ed her bare feet. She began to feel apprehension something told her something   
was wrong. Perhaps this wasn't the right time; she looked down at Dilandau joyful   
face and decided she couldn't go back now. And besides they where outside the  
door.  
Omi placed Dilandau in front of the door and knocked. Dilandau hopped from   
foot to foot in agitation. He could hear somebody shuffling about and the lock  
on the door being turned the door opened and a mass of pink hair and tired   
blue eyes looked down at him. Dilandau grinned up and turned back to Omi but  
she was gone the whole hall was empty. Omi had left him here and he was all  
alone with this strange new person who wasn't his father. Then Dilandau did  
what any year old would do in his position. He started to scream blue murder.  
Merle gasped at the screaming toddler and grabbed him too her and whispered comforting  
things to him. "Hey, Hey little prince I bet you want your daddy don't you?"  
In her arms Dilandau stopped screaming and nodded his head. "Well he's   
asleep so why don't you go inside and I'll wake your daddy up huh?"  
Dilandau nodded and ran in without a word to Merle and sat on a sofa gazing  
about the room and at all the pictures about the room.  
Merle watched Dilandau as she closed the door, she had heard rumours about   
the prince's resemblance to Dilandau but she hadn't believed it to be true   
not even when Allen had tried to convince her. But the young prince looked   
just like that monster even at his tender age she could see he would grow up  
to be near exact to him. She wondered at what Vans reaction he was already  
angry at his advisors for refusing to chanage the boy's name. The boy was   
how Van refered to Dilandau that or my son.   
Dilandau looked at Merle and grinned pointed at a picture " That's Omi."  
Merle smiled at him.  
"No Hitomi dear your mother. Hitomi. I get your daddy now dear." Merle left  
the room and Dilandau got closer to the picture and squinted at it. Those   
green eyes and that smile no the cat lady must be mistaken that was Omi.   
  
  
DUN DUN DUH!  
  
So in this part we've meet little Dilly! And he's very clever for his age   
don't you think? But then when your part draconian and your mothers Hitomi   
your bound to be aren't you? Well the last bit Omi is Hitomi's ghost and she  
keeping an eye out for her son it would seem  
  
Usual please review if you want me to write more. The more reviews the guilty  
I'll feel for the next part going up. But please bear in mind I have fan art  
to do and chapters for other fic's and the order of the to do list doesn't   
change. Sorry but it wouldn't be fair.  
Love and hugs  
guyan0/katie-chan  
XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX  



	4. Hiya daddy!!

Dilandau…4  
  
ok i forgot the disclamier again....im gonna get sued one day sigh  
I don't own Escaflowne but i do own little dilly fanel!!! i'll rent him out to you if your nice to me ^_^!!!  
  
Van was curled up in his bed or rather the chair near the bed. Since Hitomi's death Van would  
fall asleep in a chair facing the window, just as his mother had done after his father had   
passed away. When he lay in that bed he could almost see her laying on her side propped on   
her elbow smiling at him. Those bright green eyes sparkling at him, then he would reach out  
to touch Hitomi then he would wake from his daydreams. So Van sat fast asleep, head drooped   
wearing his official robes.   
Merle entered the room and sighed at Van. "Oh, Van your never going to be happy again if you  
carry on like this." She crossed the room and stood in front of Van, Merle sighed and shook Van  
lightly. "Hey Van, Wake up there's somebody here to see you?" Van groggily looked up and  
blinked a few times.  
"Who? It's early…send them away." He waved his hand and settled back down to rest. Merle shook   
her head and pushed Van lightly on his shoulder. "It's the boy, Van."  
"He's here now?" Merle nodded, Van bounced up, "Really…I can't wait to see him. What does he  
look like? I never got to see him."  
"Well his hair is silver like Folken's and his eyes are as ruby as Hitomi's where emerald. He  
is… remember when Allen visited us and told us the boy looks just like…" Merle trailed off, and  
cast her eyes to the floor.  
"Dilandau?" Van shook his head. "Merle." Van laughed and walked over to his closet and pulled  
out his more causal clothes. "Merle are you really trying to convince me that my son is the  
image of him? Do you think I really need to go in there anymore freaked out then I am now?" he  
pulled his top over his head.  
"But Van he looks just like Dilandau…No he is Dilandau! That's his name remember. I mean he  
isn't but he is. Everyone who ever saw him has remarked upon it!" Merle crossed her arms, and   
shook her head sadly. "Your in for a surprise Van, Don't say that we didn't try to tell you when  
you see for yourself."  
Van laughed and threw his arm around Merle. "Merle, cheer up today's a happy day remember. We  
gonna get to spend the first day of many with my son, the last thing I have left of Hitomi. Now  
are you going to stop worrying?" Merle sighed and nodded, knowing that Van was far too  
stubborn, and he'd properly deny it even after he saw Dilandau himself.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dilandau sighed, the picture of Omi in his hand, he wondered why Omi had left him all alone.   
He placed the picture carefully on the desk and looked at the other pictures. Looking for people  
he recognised, such as his Uncle Allen. He picked out the Cat Women in a few of the pictures.   
He glanced over to the door where the Cat Women had left to get his father. Dilandau sighed  
again and plopped down on the sofa swinging his legs. He wondered if he should go after the Cat  
Women. She'd been gone far too long for his liking; it never took this long for simple things  
like fetching people. Perhaps she didn't want to wake his father; the nurses were very gentle  
when waking him up. Dilandau had half a mind to run in and jump up and down on his Father. He  
grinned at the idea but sobered as he imagined Omi face when she would hear about it. Dilandau   
sighed but made a mental note to do it in the future, a lot. He heard the soft steps coming from  
the direction the Cat Women had left in and a pair of heavier footsteps followed. His Father.  
Dilandau jumped off the sofa and overbalanced falling over flat onto his face. He groaned and  
looked up just in time to see the Cat Women and his Father enter the room. Merle sighed and   
rushed over to the child and picked him up dusting him down, from the imaginary dust that she  
was pretending was there. Merle didn't want to see Van's reaction. She watched as Dilandau  
struggled to tear his eyes from Van.  
Van looked down at his and Hitomi's son. He was kind of disappointed that their son hadn't   
taken after Hitomi more but he was happy anyway he saw more of Folken in the boy but he had  
more boyish look with wider eyes and a cute, soft oval face. So he had a part of two people  
in one, he grinned down at the boy and watched as relief flowed thought the boy's face and as  
Merle relaxed too. Van grin grew wide and he walked over to Merle and his boy. He placed a hand  
on Merle's shoulder's "Would you mind? I'd like to get to know my son better." Merle turned and  
smiled.  
"Of course I wouldn't mind Van. Now I'll see you both at breakfast I hope."   
Merle gave Dilandau a kiss and whispered gently into his ear, "You'll get along just fine,   
don't worry." She stood and gave a little bow and left by the large oak door to the side of  
the room.   
Van looked down at his son who appeared to be nervous. He could understand that.   
"So…., Can you talk? Are you able to yet? I'm sorry but I don't know that much about children."   
Dilandau gulped, "Yes…Father?" Van smiled slightly at the question in his son's voice.  
"You can call me that if you like. What would you like me to call you though?" Van said   
thinking along the line of a term of endearment. Dilandau clucked his tongue thoughtfully.   
"Omi…Omi call me Dilly, I like it. You call me too?" He turned his head up too face Van.  
Van mulled over the name in his head. Dilly, it was so different to Dilandau and was a world  
away from the memories that remained of Dilandau. Of course when he came to the throne he would   
have to revert back to Dilandau, but he'd properly do that when he became a teenager anyway.   
Yes, Dilly did seem to be a rational solution. "Yes, I like Dilly, I think it suits you. Shall  
we go down to breakfast? Then after we'll spend the day together huh?"  
The now Dilly gave a little whoop, and raised his arms up to Van who hoisted him up onto his  
shoulder and gave him a bouncy ride down to the breakfast room.   
Dilly couldn't be happier perched on his father's shoulder. Everything had gone pleasantly well.   
He was sure he was going to like having a Father.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Merle spooned sugar into her Goaud tea. She stirred it listlessly and sighed, seeing the boy  
made her miss Hitomi. Van and Dilandau deserved to have her with them now to make their family  
complete. She hated to imagine the future because she knew Van would never remarry and the   
advisors had no reason to try and arrange a match for with a heir Fanlia's future was secure.  
Besides the people would never accept a new queen since the now tragic love story of Van and  
Hitomi de Fanel was now famed throughout all of Gaea. First the events of the Fate Conflict,  
then her return. Merle sat back and recited her favourite part as it was told by village   
storytellers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"After the Fate Conflict when all the country's rebuilt themselves a great festival was  
announced to celebrate. The Queen of Austuria called that the guests of honour should be  
The heavenly knight, Allen of Austuria, King Van de Fanel of Fanlia and his beloved Hitomi   
Kanzaki, the great Seer from the Mystic moon.   
Our Lord Van called forth the Lady Hitomi from the Mystic moon and asked if she would stay   
just for the Festival. She accepted on the condition that Lord Van would be her escort for the  
event. They travelled to Freid were the festival was to begin in   
a few hours of their arrival. The Lady Hitomi asked her cherished Van to take her to the   
wonderful gardens that Fried boasts and they spent a few hours in peace.  
The Heavenly knight arrived with his sister Celena, who had once been the feared Dilandau.  
And hearing that Lady Hitomi had returned to visit towed his young charge to meet the gentle  
Hitomi the women with whom Lord Van had pledged his heart for all eternity.   
We all know of the feared Dilandau's passionate hate towards Lord Van, and that it was   
rumoured throughout the ladies in Austria that the passionate feelings remained towards Van  
inside the Kind Celena but had turned to those of devotion for Our King. The knight of the  
heavens was not aware of his youthful sister's attachment to his close friend, nor would he  
approve or encourage such affection. Knowing that his majesty would break her heart because   
of his love for Hitomi. So the noble knight accompanied by his elegant sister to the rich  
gardens of Freid. Where the sweet Celena was confronted by the unmistakable look of love that  
embrace the face of Lord Van for Hitomi.   
The distressed Celena watched throughout the festival as her love and Hitomi came closer. She  
is said to have told the Lady Merle that she was glad that Hitomi would never stay on Gaea.   
The melancholy Celena took comfort in the fact that Van and Hitomi would part soon and after   
the festival she would try to pursue a relationship with Lord Van knowing that he would need  
company when he was so lonely. So with her hopeful plan for her future Celena watched as Lady  
Hitomi was given the greatest honours Gaea could bestow.   
The lady Hitomi blushed and thanked the people of Gaea and shouts from the crowd called for  
a kiss from Lord Van for The distinguished Seer. This tore at the Lady Celena as in front of  
her, the man she revered kissed the women she knew would take any chance of Van returning   
affection away from her. As the sweethearts kissed each other a chance came over the gentle  
maiden. Her softness dispersed and was replaced by the cold, hard heart of Dilandau in her  
ladylike body and fury towards the ladylove of Van.   
Celena attacked a guard and tore the sword from his hands and charged to the stage and flew   
at lady Hitomi. The knight of the heavens intervened before his sister reached Hitomi and Lord  
Van placed himself in front of Hitomi. With swords drawn the heavenly knight tried to reason   
with his sister before a blow could be struck. He reminded her she had never trained to fight   
and he begged to know what was wrong had Dilandau taken over. After these words the girl  
screamed and lunged at her brother cutting his now famous scar across his forehead. And plunged  
the sword into his side creating a near fatal wound. She then kicked him off the sword and   
threw the Knight into Lord Van. As the two fell to the ground Celena charged Hitomi who   
fortunately with her training in speed managed to avoid the blow and kick Celena into the  
company of guards approaching. The guards disarmed the screaming girl and held her tightly  
as Lord Van rose to his feet supporting the bleeding Allen. Calls came for punishment of   
Celena but the Lady Moyàsu a capable healer examined the girl who she believed was being   
controlled by Dilandau from within. So the Girl was taken to be healed of her problems by   
the Lady Moyàsu.   
After this event Lord Van turned to Lady Hitomi and in front of every attending Gaean asked   
for her hand in marriage. Proclaiming that he would do anything to spend his life with her   
and he would never forgive himself if he never asked for her hand at this moment when he had   
once again seen why it was he loved her. He promised his love would continue even if she   
declined his proposal. Since our lady Hitomi's heart was so abundant and attached solely   
towards Lord Van more tears then the sea fell from her eyes as she accepted with delight. All  
the people present cheered as Our Lord and his Lady embraced. The festival was closed early  
and the marriage of the King of Fanlia to the Seer of the Mystic Moon was arranged for 3 weeks  
after.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Merle sighed and stared deep into her tea, she hated to imagine Van being alone but she also  
hated to see him with anyone other then Hitomi. She hoped Van and the boy would get on after  
all they were all they had left of each other now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Allen, I'm so happy to be well again! Can we travel for a while? I'd love to thank  
everybody for being so kind while I was ailing." Celena embraced her brother.   
"If that would make you happy I'll have a boat prepared right away." Allen smiled and kissed  
his sister softly on her cheek. "Where do you want to go first?"  
"Fanlia." Stated Celena.  
"Fanlia? Is that such a good idea?"  
"Of course, I want to apologise for my actions and see Lady Moyàsu again. Do not worry brother  
everything will go just fine with Lady Moyàsu there." She smiled softly at Allen who sighed   
and tugged her hair affectionately.   
"Fine we will go but if you feel at all unwell you tell me ok?" kissed her softly upon her   
forehead and left.  
"Of course brother if I feel unwell again you find out about it." Celena smiled and traced   
a finger down her cheek softly as she watched her brothers frame retreating.   
  
  
******sorry for the wait but i had major writers block. and i think the story style has changed   
a bit because of it so sorry! ^_^ thanks to everyone one who's reviewed this story! please review  
again or for the frist time, you can flame me if you'd like. i've only had two.... ^_^  
heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee if you review i'll love you forever basicly  
hugs and kisses  
guyan0/katie-chan  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  



End file.
